Punition exemplaire
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Et si" de la Gazette des bonbons au sorcier. Et si les moldus connaissaient l'existence des sorciers. Le monde magique et le monde moldu cohabitent en harmonie, du moins, tant que les moldus ignorent l'existence des sorciers. Un léger incident va cependant changer les choses, et l'existence de la magie va être révélée...


**Défi "Et si" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Et si les moldus connaissaient l'existence des sorciers**

* * *

Le monde sorcier vivait avec une règle principale. "Rester discret". Au fil des générations, après les massacres de sorcières de Salem, le monde magique avait décidé que vivre caché était une excellente solution.

Ainsi donc, terminé les sorciers se promenant baguette à la main dans le monde moldu. A la place, des villages sorciers avaient vu le jour, et la communauté sorcière avait fait profil bas.  
Le ministère de la Magie avait été créé. Le but était surtout de contrôler l'usage de la magie et de faire en sorte que les moldus ne puissent pas se rendre compte que le monde était bien plus vaste et mystérieux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Le Directeur de Poudlard de l'époque avait reçu pour instructions d'apprendre à tous les élèves cette règle élémentaire, et les élèves mineurs avaient eu interdiction de faire de la magie.

Lors de la chute de Voldemort, certains sorciers avaient été un peu trop... enthousiastes dans leurs célébrations, et le Ministère avait dû rappeler beaucoup de monde à l'ordre. Les moldus avaient noté la présence de "personnages étranges" mais le secret était resté sauf.

A la mort de Voldemort, il y avait eu des manifestations de joie. Mais là encore, à quelques exceptions près, le Ministère n'avait pas eu réellement à sévir. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, les moldus avaient pensé à des effets spéciaux pour la promotion d'un film quelconque.

Ce matin là, Arthur Weasley courait presque en arrivant au Ministère. Il tenait à la main un sac qui semblait assez lourd et son visage habituellement jovial était sombre. Suffisamment pour écarter les curieux de son chemin.

Il entra dans une petite pièce et déposa violemment le sac sur la table au milieu. Les deux personnes assises côte à côte sursautèrent violemment.

\- Votre mère est furieuse. J'ai dû l'empêcher de venir ici.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et déglutirent, la mine sombre. La phrase d'Arthur sonnait comme une menace à leurs yeux.

\- Mais à quoi avez vous pensé ? Vous vous rendez compte des ennuis que vous allez avoir ?

Arthur vida le sac sur la table. Un tas de journaux moldus s'étala. Puis il regarda ses fils, d'un air fatigué.  
Fred et George échangèrent un regard, et tête basse, ils commencèrent à s'expliquer.

\- C'est juste qu'on voulait tester une invention...  
\- Mais on a fait une légère erreur de dosage...  
\- Juste une petite erreur...  
\- Et on a perdu le contrôle...  
\- On ne voulait pas !

Arthur soupira en se frottant les yeux.

A l'extérieur de la salle des éclats de voix se firent entendre, et la voix très reconnaissable de Molly Weasley retentit.  
Les deux garçons se tendirent et Arthur grommela. Il regarda ses fils et haussa les épaules.  
\- Désolé...

Fred et George ouvrirent de grands yeux effrayés.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais papa !  
\- Tu ne vas pas la laisser entrer !

Arthur se leva.  
\- Elle est votre mère, c'est son droit de venir vous assister.  
\- Papa !  
\- On ne veut pas d'assistance !  
\- On peut se débrouiller !

L'homme leur adressa un léger sourire et sortit de la pièce pendant que ses fils échangeaient un regard inquiet.  
A l'extérieur, les cris s'étaient calmés, mais étrangement, le soudain calme leur semblait encore plus effrayant que les cris de leur mère.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, se fut pour laisser passer Molly Weasley. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle était échevelée. Elle ressemblait à une déesse vengeresse de la mythologie.

\- FRED WEASLEY ! GEORGE WEASLEY ! A QUOI AVEZ VOUS PENSÉ !

Les deux rouquins se tendirent sous le volume sonore. Heureusement pour eux, la baguette des visiteurs étaient confisquée à l'entrée du Ministère, sinon ils auraient probablement été changés en une bestiole inoffensive...

Ils ne répondirent pas se contentant de baisser la tête en signe de repentir.

\- JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE MA VIE ! JAMAIS !

Là encore, ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles.  
Molly s'assit face à eux et les observa un long moment. Puis elle reprit doucement.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

Le calme trompeur avec lequel elle avait parlé les effraya plus que les cris. Molly était redoutable et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était furieuse. ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et hochèrent la tête.

\- Savez-vous depuis combien de temps notre monde vivait séparé du monde moldu ?

Les deux garçons ne répondant pas, elle haussa le ton.  
\- DEPUIS QUAND ?

Fred tressaillit et George murmura la réponse.  
\- Depuis les procès de Salem.  
\- Exact. DEPUIS PLUS DE 300 ANS !

George sursauta.

\- Tout ce temps sans problèmes, et... Vous deux, vous arrivez et... Vous fichez tout en l'air. MAIS A QUOI PENSIEZ VOUS ?

Fred essaya de s'expliquer, mais un regard noir de Molly le fit taire.  
\- A cause de vous, le monde sorcier entier risque de sombrer. Vous avez révélé l'existence de la magie aux moldus...

Molly prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer - sans vraiment de succès.  
\- Quelque soit la sanction du Ministère... ça ne sera jamais autant que ce qui vous attend à la maison.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle sortit, claquant la porte violemment, au point de faire trembler le mur. Les deux frères se regardèrent.  
\- On est...  
\- Morts.

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur entra a nouveau dans la petite pièce. Il semblait moins tendu que le matin même.  
\- Bien les garçons. Kingsley a longuement parlé au premier Ministre moldu et ils ont décidé que révéler l'existence de la magie n'était pas une catastrophe. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre après tout.

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire soulagé. Arthur continua.

\- D'ailleurs, nous avons discuté de ce que nous allions faire à votre sujet. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à la solution proposée par Kingsley. Mais bon...

Il s'assura que ses fils étaient pleinement concentré sur ses paroles pour leur annoncer leur châtiment.

\- Kingsley a décidé de ne pas vous envoyer à Azkaban...

Arthur répondit au sourire soulagé de ses fils par un large sourire.

\- C'est pourquoi, il vous a confié à la garde de votre mère. Elle sera responsable de votre... réinsertion.

Les jumeaux se décomposèrent et échangèrent un regard désespéré.

\- Papa !  
\- On préfère...  
\- Azkaban !

Arthur rit d'un air amusé.

\- Vraiment... Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux un instant ? Kingsley m'a dit que Molly l'avait charmé quand elle était passée tout à l'heure. Il n'a jamais vu une femme lui hurler dessus de cette façon... Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un nouveau regard, à mi chemin entre la stupéfaction et le désespoir.  
Arthur rit à nouveau.

\- Bien. Je vais remplir les papiers pour vous ramener au Terrier.

Il se leva et au moment de passer la porte, il se tourna vers ses fils.

\- Oh... Les garçons ? Ne pensez même pas à fuir... Maintenant que vous avez révélé le plus grand secret depuis environ 300 ans, vous êtes connus. Côté sorcier ET côté moldu.

Il referma la porte derrière lui pour se trouver face au Ministre de la Magie, qui avait observé la scène à l'aide d'un sortilège rendant le mur transparent.

\- Oh. Kingsley.  
\- Arthur... Je devrais engager Molly. Tous les deux, vous êtes particulièrement redoutables. Vos fils sont terrifiés.

Arthur rit, amusé.  
\- Je dois avouer que depuis qu'ils savent marcher, c'est devenu un petit jeu entre nous. Ils sont tellement intenables...Et Molly a toujours eu beaucoup de caractère.

Shakelbot secoua la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Arthur... Ta femme serait capable de mater une harpie... Bon sang, si ta fille est comme ça, je plains Harry !

Nullement vexé, Arthur éclata de rire et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la cellule pour aller remplir les fameux papiers qui confiait à Molly Weasley la garde de ses deux fils. Ils découvriraient bien assez tôt qu'un sortilège ne leur permettrait pas d' s'éloigner de plus de cinq mètres de leur mère...

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**  
 **Merci !**


End file.
